


Far Above

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-01
Updated: 2008-11-01
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	Far Above

Karl and Dougray visit the CN Tower  
 **players only. backdated to when Karl was filming Red in Toronto.**

"You know," Karl says casually, tilting his head back to look up the full height of the CN Tower, "if you walk up, they let you in for free." Not that it's likely Dougray'll agree. Not at 1776 steps, which would be hard as hell even _without_ the plug in his cock and the one in his ass.

Screw demure respect. The sideways look Dougray shoots his Sir is saturnine in the extreme. "I'll pay for it, Sir," he says, the muscles of his ass clenching for a moment. "For you, too."

Karl grins. Can't help pushing just that little bit more. "You sure?"

"1776 steps," Dougray sighs. "Is that a significant number? The year Toronto was liberated from the French usurpers, or something? I'll tell you what." He turns to face Karl fully. "I will walk up 889 steps, without complaint. And you will carry me the last 887."

That gets a laugh. "I suppose we could take the elevator," Karl says, grinning extra-widely as he sets his palm against Dougray's lower back and ushers him towards the front entrance. "Hey, you're not afraid of heights, are you?"

"No. Although I don't doubt your ingenuity." Dougray smiles sidelong at his lover. "Actually, have you ever gone sky-diving? I've always wanted to try that. Should do it soon, before I lose my balls."

"Not in years but I'd be game to go again," Karl says, pulling out his wallet to pay for their tickets. "You planning on losing your balls?" he asks, unable to resist the tease.

"Not with you to keep an eye on them..."

"That's not all I'll be keeping on them," Karl murmurs as they shuffle along the line through security.

"Yeah." Dougray chuckles and flashes Karl a grin. "I'm counting on it." He raises an eyebrow at the full body scanners ahead of them. "I think someone walked off with some of the transporter equipment from your set."

Karl laughs, eyeing the security set-up. "Yeah. One of the crew told me about this. He says they blow puffs of air at you."

Dougray eyes the scanners suspiciously. "What, like... a full-body glaucoma test?"

"Yeah, I guess." That gets another chuckle. "I'm not really sure how it works. Dave said something about it knocking dust and stuff off you and analyzing it for anything that might be related to a bomb."

"Oh. All right." The things work much faster than Dougray would have thought; he follows right behind Karl. There's barely time for him to worry that the metal detector might beep over the plug in his cock - _Oh fuck no!_ \- when he's through, sans beeping. "I guess there aren't any metal detectors," he murmurs to Karl, and has to chuckle.

"Guess not," Karl grins. "But I'd be happy to have them search you manually if you'd like?"

Before answering, Dougray looks over his shoulder to check out the assorted guards on duty. Then he shakes his head. "I don't feel like much of a public threat today, but thank you." He presses the button for the lifts and looks around with interest.

"Didn't see anyone you liked, eh?" Karl teases, nudging his shoulder against Dougray's as they wait.

"It's a pity, really," Dougray murmurs to his lover, "how astronomically high my standards have become. One might argue that you and Harry have ruined me for all other men." And he's loved every second of it.

"Well, of course," Karl grins. "How could we not?" But honestly, _he's_ happier now, faithful to these two men, than he's ever been in his life.

In the lift, Dougray presses himself into the far corner to make room for the incoming crowd. Then, with a faint wince, he shifts position slightly. Yes, he is _very_ grateful Karl didn't follow through with that implied threat and make him take the stairs. He doesn't want to contemplate just what effect all that climbing would have on his ass and cock right now.

"I thought you said heights didn't bother you," Karl says, letting Dougray know he's noticed the shifting.

"Mm-hmm." Dougray has to work to keep his expression bland, but he doesn't want to draw attention to himself in the midst of all these people. "Not at all." He can't even look at Karl right now. He knows he'll start snickering.

"You sure about that?" Karl murmurs, setting his hand on the small of Dougray's back and then letting it slip, downward, fingers pressing against the base of the plug.

 _That_ is no laughing matter. Dougray's breath draws in and he stands up straighter. His muscles clench automatically around the plug and he tries to quell a shiver. "Perhaps we should test it."

Karl nods, fingers stroking over the base, pushing the plug deeper. "I think we should." Hand returning to its original position the moment the lift stops. "There's supposed to be a glass observation deck around the corner," he says, guiding Dougray in that direction, on the lookout, as always, for the perfect place to molest their boy unnoticed, or mostly so.

 _Fuck. All plugged up, but no fuckin' cockring..._ Dougray hopes he'll get through this one and still be able to walk afterwards. "How high up are we?" he asks, walking next to Karl and looking through the glass like he cares, when really he's fighting the urge to get closer.

"About 350 metres I think," Karl says, leading Dougray over to the glass floor. "You should lie down and I'll take your picture," he says, pulling his camera from his back pocket.

"Lie down?" Dougray looks at Karl incredulously before glancing away. He's too reserved for his lovers sometimes, he knows; it was a problem from the start. He just forgets it sometimes. With a sigh - and a quick survey to make sure no strangers are watching him - he goes to his knees and then lies back on the floor, staring up at the ceiling. Because if he turns his head, his peripheral vision convinces him he's falling into nothingness. A goofy smile crosses his face, and he says, "Okay this feels really fucking weird. Does it look weird?"

"Yeah, but it looks cool too," Karl grins, snapping a couple of pictures. "And everyone does it. You can't come up without lying on the floor."

"In that case, it's your turn." Dougray scrambles to his feet, immediately regretting the action. He hesitates, then slowly stands all the way upright. And he holds out his hand for the camera, meeting Karl's eyes with a faint smirk.

"Go ahead," Karl says, eyes twinkling. "Dig yourself deeper," he murmurs, lying down where Dougray was but a moment before. "Should I make air angels?" he jokes, waving his arms and legs.

"Perfect." Dougray stands over him and takes a couple shots looking straight down before backing up for a longer view. Then he steps closer and looks down at Karl thoughtfully. "Did you ever wonder what it would be like to have sex in a zero-gravity environment? I've thought about the concept in some depth, but it's still difficult to imagine what it would actually feel like."

"Not really." Although God knows, he's thought about having sex everywhere else. Karl grins up at Dougray. "Where would you find one?"

"They have yet to create a functioning zero-gravity environment on Earth," Dougray explains, adoring his lover simply for asking. "I'd take you both on the Concorde if it still flew. I'm sure you'd make creative use of those few seconds at apogee." Karl looks so happy to be where he is - suspended unspeakably high - that Dougray throws caution to the wind and lies down next to him, careful not to let their bodies touch.

"Few seconds?" Karl grins. "You really do think highly of us, don't you?" he teases, stretching his fingers to touch the tips against Dougray's.

"I know you can make every moment count," Dougray murmurs, and tries to hold back the sappy smile that's welling up. But this moment, this place in his life -- it's something he'd never thought to experience. Silly and comfortable and heartwarming and simply _right_. With one of the two sexiest men in the world, no less. Slowly sitting up, he tilts a smile down at Karl. "You know, it occurs to me that I haven't done so badly with myself these past years."

Karl turns on his side, head propped on one hand, ignoring the tourists milling around them. "Good," he says, smiling back, "because _we_ pretty much knew it would work out by the end of dinner."

Dougray snorts a laugh. "Liar. We were terribly at odds by the end of that first evening. I thought on it later and figured I was a damn sight lucky that you tolerated seeing me again at all."

"No way," Karl grins. "The whole denial thing had us sold on you by the end of the evening. Why do you think we made that proposition in the first place?"

"...To break me like a stubborn horse?" Dougray asks in mock suspicion.

Karl laughs. "Not completely," he says with a shake of his head.

"Too completely and you'd grow bored," Dougray murmurs, looking at Karl with open affection on his face. He wants to take his lover into his arms and kiss him, and he's pretty certain it shows in his eyes.

Caught by that look, Karl returns it, wishing he could touch Dougray right here, right now. "I think we'd better find a quiet corner soon."

"Really?" Not that Dougray is particularly surprised. But quiet corners with Karl in them never stay quiet for long, for all Dougray tries to remember himself. Cocking his head diffidently, he whispers, "Are you in need of a corner then, Sir?"

"Unless you want me to ravish you right here," Karl grins.

"It's a question of what I want, then?" Dougray asks, his eyes dancing as he boldly steps closer. Yeah, he's about to get one or both of them in serious trouble. But most likely, just himself.

"Within reason..."

"Ahh, within reason." Dougray nods, chuckling. "You are attempting to work in this town, I wouldn't risk derailing that no matter how in need of ravishing I was." He looks around the wide space, noting where tourists are clustered, where they're not. Then he shrugs. "I don't know why I'm even looking around," he says, returning his gaze to Karl's. "We both know I'm already yours to use."

"Then c'mon," Karl says, the words going straight to his cock. He grasps Dougray's hand in his and tugs him around the corner, looking for a quiet spot, somewhere where they might not be disturbed.

A small alcove behind the elevators reveals an unlocked door, and Dougray doesn't waste time backing into the utility room and pulling Karl with him. Fluorescent lights glare above them, but a quick spin of the lock makes him feel a lot more comfortable about what kind of risk they're taking in public. Dougray could deal with the shame of being arrested, himself. But he'd have a hell of a time with the guilt over fucking with his lover's career.

Karl pushes Dougray against the back wall, kissing him hard, exploring his mouth, cock ground against cock through their jeans.

Groaning into Karl's mouth, Dougray kisses him back just as eagerly. Bracing against the wall, he hooks his leg around Karl's thighs and rubs against him, sparks shooting up his spine already.

Karl keeps kissing Dougray. Kisses him until both their mouths are bruised. Finally pulling back, his breathing heavy, voice thick with lust and arousal when he murmurs, "Now what to do with you? Plugged six ways to Sunday." Another kiss. "Maybe that's it though." He turns them around. "Knees. Give me your mouth."

Dougray moans under his breath, and drops to his knees. Fuck, he could come right now if Karl commanded it, he's that bloody aroused. His hands shake just a little when he unbuckles Karl's belt, undoes his fly. He grins when he sees that his lover is just as hard as he is, and quickly takes Karl's cock into his mouth.

"Oh fuck," Karl breathes, head falling back, his hands instantly buried in Dougray's hair, urging him on.

Cupping Karl's hips, Dougray sucks hard. He loves knowing that his lover can take this, even invites it, as he gives the barest edge of teeth against the glans before rubbing the sting away with his tongue.

Karl groans, the sound almost a growl, pleasure making his cock throb hard at the sting of teeth. "Yeah, fuck, that's it. More," he gasps, his whole body already tightening, his orgasm fast approaching.

 _More_. Dougray bobs his head for a few seconds, bathing the shaft with his tongue. Then he catches Karl's foreskin in his teeth, nipping, one hand on his lover's balls now.

" _Fuck._ " Karl bangs his head against the wall. He's so close now. So close he can taste it. "Harder."

Karl and Harry don't always want this, they don't usually ask.... On fire, Dougray squeezes Karl's balls tight. And he bites down hard.

Clamping his teeth down tight against the shout he'd make if they were anywhere else, Karl comes, hard, cock jerking against Dougray's teeth.

Dougray swallows and then again, his throat working, then licks at his lips. Not letting a drop go to waste. "Sir," he whispers, shaken by the force of Karl's climax. He rests his head against his lover's thigh, waiting patiently.

"Boy," Karl murmurs, fingers stroking through Dougray's hair. "God." He exhales deeply then chuckles. "Good thing we found more than a corner."

"You think we might otherwise have drawn attention to ourselves?" Dougray snorts a laugh, and rubs his cheek fondly against Karl's trouser leg.

"Maybe." Karl grins and holds his hand out to Dougray, pulling him to his feet for a kiss.

Dougray groans against Karl's lips as he stands up straight, his muscles pulling, cock and ass both aching and reminding him that he hasn't come yet. His erection rubs against Karl's hip and his groan becomes a muffled whimper.

"Poor boy," Karl murmurs, eyes sparkling with mischief. "Already aching and we've barely started our sightseeing."

Chuckling softly, Dougray shuts his eyes and tries to gather his strength. "Yes. I'm pretty certain this was on your list of things to do today, Sir."

"Which?" Karl asks, grinding his hip against Dougray's cock. "Torturing you?"

"Unnh." Dougray groans and tries to keep from angling into Karl's touch, but he just can't stop himself. "Yes. That."

Karl leans back, getting his hand between them. Unzips Dougray's jeans, pulling his cock out, the plug buried deep inside. "You must be fucking aching," he murmurs, giving Dougray a couple of rough strokes, his thumb rubbing over the top of the plug, pushing it in a little harder.

Dougray whimpers, biting down hard on the sound. "Yes, Sir," he whispers, and it feels like his entire body fucking clenches tight into a single knot of tense muscle. He gasps. "Yes."

"How badly?" He wants Dougray to put words to it.

"It hurts." Understatement. Dougray can't quite tell which is worse -- the way his body aches around the plugs, or the needy way his body strains towards completion. "And I love fucking hurting for you, Sir," he whispers, looking up at Karl. Then the corner of his mouth turns up in a crooked grin. "But right now I think it might be killing me."

"Yeah?" Karl grins, the look in his eyes going from merely mischievous to something downright wicked.

"Yeah." _Ohhh fuck_. Karl has perfected the art of the Evil Overlord smirk. "Please tell me that's not a warning in your eyes, Sir."

"I think it just might be," Karl murmurs, turning them around so Dougray has his back to the wall and kissing him, hard, before dropping to his knees.

"Oh fuck," Dougray gasps, "Sir!" He winces, biting back further words because that was way too loud, but shit! Dying is a real possibility here. "Please...."

"Please what?" Karl grins, leaning forward to flick his tongue over the head, over the plug imbedded in the slit. "You really want me to stop?"

"Damn it. No," Dougray bites out, trying to keep the volume down. But when Karl's tongue wiggles the plug inside him, fuck... He shudders. "Please don't stop."

"Just remember I gave you the choice," Karl says, teasing the tip of the plug with his teeth and then biting at the head, tongue swirling around it to soothe the marks in between.

Dougray groans and thumps his head back against the wall. He's working hard to keep his feet now, body twitching at every deliciously vicious sensation. Dropping his hands to Karl's shoulders, he holds on, letting his lover steady him.

Karl tugs Dougray's jeans lower, getting his nose in under Dougray's cock, licking and sucking at his balls this time, teeth let scrape across the skin, dig in, hard and then harder. Something in him revelling at the thought that they /could/ be caught. That someone /could/ find them any moment. And something even darker revelling in every moan, every noise, every desperate whimper he drags from their boy.

"Fuck!" Dougray whimpers and can't help squirming. Karl's teeth are bringing tears to his eyes. "Sir... god, Sir! Please let me come for you!" His voice is strangled and probably just a bit too loud.

Karl leans back, lets up, just long enough to grin and ask, "Why should I?"

A look of horror comes into Dougray's eyes as he realizes he doesn't have a good answer for that. "Because... I didn't insist you carry me up the steps?"

Karl laughs. "Nice try," he says, flicking his tongue out over the head of the plug as he considers the request. "I guess I could always turn the day into a game of seeing how many times you _can_ come."

"No!" Panicked, Dougray shakes his head. "Please, Sir," he begs, beseeching Karl with his eyes, "I'd rather not come till tonight. Please. Not if we're going to be out in public, and..." He knows just how potent Karl is. Just how relentless.

"Uh uh." Karl shakes his head. "You wanted to come, boy," he says, biting at the tip, teeth digging hard into flesh. "Didn't you?" He goes back to sucking, cheeks hollowing as he takes Dougray in again and again, head bobbing against his groin.

Rare tears leak from Dougray's eyes as he squeezes them shut. Pain spikes through him again and again, followed immediately each time by a rush of pleasure until his head is swimming and he can't hold back. Abruptly he shoves his wrist in his mouth and comes with a muffled shout, dizzy and desperate. He's not sure if he's got permission, but he's certain of one thing... he's fucked anyway.

Throat flooded with come, Karl swallows over and over until he has every last drop, tongue lightly laving the head until he finally pulls back completely, sitting back on his heels and grinning up at Dougray. His poor boy. "That's once."

"Shit," Dougray breathes, his head lolling back against the wall. He's surrounded by a velvet haze right now - mercifully - but that evil grin on Karl's face tells him it's going to be one hell of a day.  



End file.
